Wireless or mobile telecommunications networks are generally known in the art. A MS (e.g., a mobile telephone or other mobile or wireless end user device) obtains service and/or access to the wireless network via an over-the-air radio frequency interface with a base station (BS). Each BS provides the over-the-air interface for and/or serves a particular geographic coverage area known as a cell. Typically, a plurality of base stations are operatively connected to and/or served by a mobile switching center (MSC) that is responsible for routing traffic for a particular MS to the appropriate BS currently serving that MS (i.e., to the cell in which the MS is currently located).
The “mobility” in mobile communications is commonly achieved in part via two communication channels between the BS and MS, namely, a paging channel and an access channel. The paging channel is used to verify and/or establish the location of the MS within the network and to deliver incoming calls to the MS. The access channel is used by the MS for registration purposes, i.e., to report power-up of the MS, to report changes in the location of the MS, etc.
Typically, a mobile service provider seeks to maximize the number of busy hour call attempts (BHCA) in order to serve an increasing number of mobile subscribers. One obstacle to achieving this goal, however, is the availability of sufficient paging channel bandwidth. While there are known ways to increase paging capacity, they often involve considerable expense and/or lead time, e.g., adding new bandwidth. Accordingly, it is desirable to optimize the usage of existing paging channel bandwidth.
Historically, when an incoming call arrived at a MSC for a MS, all the cells in the entire MSC would be paged in order to contact the MS and deliver the call. That is to say, the MSC would signal all the base stations it served to transmit a paging signal over their paging channels to verify or establish the location of the MS within one of the cells. This approach, however, used a considerable amount of paging channel bandwidth insomuch as all the cells within the geographic region served by the MSC where paged for any given instance.
A recent development is to partition the cells served by the MSC into a plurality of zones, i.e., groups of neighboring cells known as location areas (LAs), and begin paging only those cells in the last known LA of the MS being sought. While this reduces the load on the paging channel because fewer cells are instructed to page the MS for any given instance, the load on the access channel increases because registration messages are sent by the MS to the MSC every time an LA boundary is crossed. That is to say, in order for the MSC to know which LA the MS is in at any given time, the MS signals the MSC using the access channel each time it enters a new LA. Smaller LAs in turn mean that the LA boundaries are closer to one another, which in turn means that as a mobile subscriber travels they are more likely to cross more boundaries. Accordingly, increasing the number of LAs per MSC reduces the size of each LA and the load on the paging channel, but at the expense of increasing the load on the access channel. Service providers have found that creating more than a few LAs per MSC results in access channel overload. However, there remains the desire to reduce the paging channel load in order to support more mobiles and/or more services.
Accordingly, a new and improved MSC partitioning system and/or method for a wireless telecommunications network is disclosed that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.